¿Estás satisfecho?
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Oh, el amor es tan extraño, una mezcla de emociones con un fin, no importa si se trata de matar para conseguirlo. Amai Odayaka. Senpai. Ayano. Heartbroken. Second Week. One-Shot. Completo.


Amai Odayaka. Sempai. Heartbroken. Second Week. Rating T. Participando en el reto #MiFinalFavorito ,.

Amai había llegado para quedarse al instituto, tener la piel de una chica "pura e inocente" le abría muchas puertas, una de ellas fue el ser la gran presidenta del Club de Cocina donde podía ver cómo todos la querían por tan gloriosa comida donde la calidad se hacía inminente, de alguna forma nació con ese prestigioso don de crear mezclas al gusto de cada estudiante para complacerle con una serie de alimentos, era increíble ser amada por ese inigualable talento..., mismo que la había hecho reflexionar en repetidas ocasiones ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía amigos, un estatus alto, una personalidad dulce y agradable que ocultaba a la más venenosa víbora de cascabel entre lo más profundo de su alma, ¿Qué más podía faltar?.

Odayaka se había enterado de aquél horrible asesinato de una tal "Osama Najimi", una chica común de la zona escolar cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado incinerado, era tan irreconocible, de alguna manera esto pudo interferir en la deleitante comida de la presidenta del Club de Cocina, ver gente muerta de una manera tan horrible era algo muy fuera de lo habitual. Amai Odayaka se había enterado de un chico, "Sempai" lo llamaban algunas personas, especialmente una mujer callada que rondaba por el instituto a saber qué hacía, su mirada era perdida, penetrante y vacía, no habían sentimientos en su hablar, su expresarse o el mirar, todo giraba en torno a ese chico cuya tristeza era notada desde la lejanía, la mujer incinerada y él tenían un vínculo estrecho, amigos de la infancia separados de la noche a la mañana.

Amai no dudó en ayudar a esa pobre alma en pena, recordó las típicas frases de su madre al decir que a un hombre se le quiere por el estómago, era momento de ver si realmente era cierto, cuando la mujer castaña de vestimenta verde menta se acercaba al sujeto que se encontraba leyendo un libro de caballeros y demonios en soledad en una fuente repleta de pétalos de rosa, se sintió observada, temerosa a cada paso, alguien con su mirada la molestaba pero no sabía quién, miró a todos lados pero, no había nadie cuya vista directa fuera a ella, se miraron mutuamente.

Las horas pasaron, los días también y la relación entre ambos estudiantes se hacía cada vez más estrecha, entre consejos y palabras dulces que decía la mujer castaña de agradable aura, el joven sujeto encontró un refugio, uno muy temporal.

Llegó el día jueves, la presión se volvía intensa, todas las mañanas de días anteriores en los estuches de cuchillas que tenían los miembros del Club de Cocina, encontraba notas atentando con su vida, al parecer escritas con sangre, Amai sabía de la existencia de gente estúpida cuyas bromas eran de muy mal gusto, esta seguramente era una de ellas, sucedían cosas extrañas, desde frutas como naranjas o limones que pesaban demasiado, al inspeccionar había un líquido extraño que fue llevado a enfermería para saber qué era: se llegó a la conclusión de que se insertó algún tipo de veneno según una enfermera de largo cabello rosado. El pan francés que Amai llevaba de un momento a otro se infestaba de insectos, su pastelería se echaba a perder muy rápido, lo curioso de la situación era que estos alimentos en algún punto pudieron ser ingeridos por la chica cocinera pero, una voz interna le advertía de no comer nada y regresar después, toda la semana en el instituto supo que alguien quería verla muerta, seis metros bajo tierra.

Ella comenzó a tomar medidas, desde pedir a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil poner cámaras de vigilancia en el club, cosa que fue bien aceptada por lo que los técnicos no tardaron mucho.

El día viernes llegó, por milagro los utensilios de cocina estaban en buen estado, todo estaba bien ordenado, iba a haber una reunión donde se le pidió a Amai Odayaka un delicioso pastel de chocolate con decoración muy llamativa, la niña aceptó con gusto, no por nada era una prestigiosa mujer creadora de alimentos únicos para su edad, durante la preparación de este pudo sentirse nuevamente observada, acosada por alguien, cerró las puertas del club para mantenerse aislada y tranquila, teniendo cámaras de seguridad y un guardia tras ellas se sentía segura, el pastel casi estaba terminado, las necesidades de Amai comenzaron a llegar por lo que abandonó el delicioso pan recién salido del horno que preparó y se dispuso a ir al baño, tras regresar y salir tan tranquila, puso los detalles listos, después de pasar decorando este, momentos después fue al gimnasio donde se presentó.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Amai Odayaka escuchó, su insulto la hizo arrojar el pastel lejos de los estudiantes y este estalló, había una bomba dentro que iba a terminar con su vida y con la de muchas personas, comenzó a gritar y llorar.

Los estudiantes empezaron a correr lejos del estruendo, algunos profesores fueron con Amai para sacarla lo más rápido posible, la policía llegó. Estaba histérica, su vida dependió de una simple acción como escuchar, los oficiales observaron como la cocinera no paraba de llorar mientras tomaba con fiereza sus cabellos con los dedos de sus manos en la sala de custodia.

—¿¡Quién hizo esto a MI TRABAJO!? ¡Exijo saber por qué nadie me advirtió ni siquiera teniendo un maldito policía vigilando el sitio donde estaba —Gritó Amai Odayaka arrojando una silla de metal.

—Ese oficial está muerto, le encontramos asesinado con una herida en el cuello, no sabemos cómo ni quién ha hecho esto, debes mantenerte tranquila —Respondió un policía.

—Púdrase en el infierno si no me va a dar protección o algo, ¡Mi vida corre riesgo! ¿Sabe usted lo que se sintió pensar el volar en mil pedazos?—Respondió ella, el oficial asintió y tras una serie de preguntas la chica fue conducida al instituto para retomar nuevamente sus pertenencias e irse, Sempai la esperaba, le dio una nota, esta decía sobre una visita detrás del cerezo, ella acudió y encontró a ese joven que por su culpa, su vida había puesto en juego en varias ocasiones.

—¿Te irás tan pronto? Extrañaré tu deliciosa comida pero, será difícil verte partir—Habló el solitario hombre de brazos cruzados cabiz baja.

—Cuánto lo siento, en serio, tendría que irme a otro instituto donde estudiar y tratar de no morir —Respondió ella, dejando un pequeño pastel dentro de una caja decorada. —Espero volverte a ver, Sempai, ¿Podré irte a ver cada fin de semana?

—¡Por supuesto! mi pequeña hermana estará contenta de verte una vez te conozca!

—Antes de irme, toma esta carta que escribí antes del accidente, espero tú y yo... —Acto seguido ambos unieron sus labios, a la lejanía se podía ver a una chica con un cuchillo en manos, esta se acercaba lentamente. Amai Odayaka estuvo preparada, sacó de entre un canasto repleto de alimentos, un gran pan francés cuyo interior había un gran cuchillo para picar verdura.

"Te amo Sempai, y la muerte de esta psicópata será una muestra de ello ".

Ambas chica se enfrentaron, dando inicio a un combate mortal.

Fin :3.


End file.
